


Live Long and Prosper

by Tardisee



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisee/pseuds/Tardisee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 years in the future and Penny and Leonard's daughter, Lillian, is graduating from high school. She is valedictorian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Long and Prosper

“Penny, hey!” Howard waves and makes his way down the empty row

“Hey there, where’s Bernadette?” 

“She’s grabbing programs” Howard says 

“Cool” 

“We’re all so proud of your daughter, Lillian.” Howard moves uncomfortably close to Penny. “I notice you’re here alone. Listen, if you’re ever feeling lonely in that big house all by yourself…” Howard slowly stretches his arm around Penny as Leonard whips around the corner. 

“Yeah. Still married, Howard” Leonard says as he hurriedly sits next to Penny. 

“To be clear, married to you or someone else?” Penny gives him an evil glare as Bernadette walks over 

“Oh my god you guys are still married!” she says and Penny and Leonard glare at her 

“Pay up” she whispers to Howard and he fishes a $5 bill out of his pocket 

Raj and Stuart come out and the two of them laugh 

“I’d imagine after all these years I’d have a date” Stuart says 

“You do, and he’s handsome” Raj jokingly grabs his hand 

“Hello friends!” Sheldon says, holding a toddler in his arms. Amy follows close behind 

“Sheldon, you have a baby?!” Bernadette exclaims 

“Sheldon, you had sex?!” Howard exclaims right after Bernadette 

“Well, yes, before I used to find coitus quite disgusting to say the least but then I found that sex leads to a release, much greater than myself” Amy smiles “I must say, I now understand why the two of you have fought it out this long.” Sheldon continues, referencing Penny and Leonard “Coitus feels like Firefly being brought back to television” 

“Ok, ok we get it we haven’t seen each other in a while, can we please sit down? The ceremony is about to start” Penny snaps, anxiously waiting her daughters graduation speech 

The little boy, no more than four looks at Penny with a big smile. When she tries to smile back he says to her “You’re in my spot” and she frowns again. 

“Albert come here” Amy reaches for him and sits him on her lap 

“Good boy” Sheldon whispers, giving his son a high five 

The lights dim and the principal takes the podium 

“Hello and thank you all for coming, now we would like to present this year’s valedictorian of the graduating class. Lillian Hofstadter 

Applause fills the room as a beautiful girl with dark hair and piercing eyes takes the podium. Everyone is taken away by her beauty, but even more so by her intelligence. 

“Hello, and welcome fellow classmates! It’s been a long 13 years for us-“ 

“Took her 13 years to graduate? Some kid you got there, Leonard” Sheldon says a bit too loudly. Everyone violently shushes him and he complies 

“-but its been an amazing road. I could stand here and tell you to continue to work hard, maybe even tell you to have a beer to celebrate your accomplishments…” 

A few hoots and hollers come from the crowd 

“Absolutely not!” Penny yells from the crowd and others laugh 

“But what I can really tell you is what I learned from my wonderful parents, Leonard and Penny. It's one lesson to keep this speech incredibly short. So if Guiness World Records are timing this, I'm going for shortest speech." Lillian continues "The one thing I want you all to know Is, if you have friends, you have everything. And no matter how far or how long you go without talking to each other, they will always have a special place in your heart” Penny and Leonard share a warm look, both filling with so much pride for their daughter 

“And, ok, my dad paid me to put this in my grad speech, so…” She then makes a Spock symbol with her hand “Live Long and Prosper. Thank you” 

The crowd goes wild cheering for her, including Leonard who is giving her a standing ovation. 

Penny stands to face him “You paid her to say that?” 

“That’s my girl!” He yells above the crowd and gives Penny a wink


End file.
